Concrete Angel
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: A plea to stop child abuse. Not really Camp Rock based. It just has Jason,Shane, and Nate in it. Please read.//COMPLETE//


**Another one of my pleas to stop child-abuse.**

**Jason isn't stupid in this. Their not famous.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone except Rachel in this.**

**I also don't own any of the songs.**

* * *

"Boys we're going to Independence Day fair the today." Mr's Gray yelled, earning a groan from Jason, Shane, and Nate. But got a "hoo-ray" from her youngest son David. "Mom the fair? You have got to be kidding me." Shane said, throwing his hand up in the air dramatically. "Come on, I bet it'll be fun. I mean we just moved in, it'll be a good chance for us to get to know the town. We can get ice-cream." She said the last part in a sing-song voice. Shane and David ran upstairs instantly to get changed, ad Jason and Nate shook their heads at both their brothers stupidity. "Boys go upstairs and get ready, your going wether you want to or not." She said, placing her hands on her hips, a sign the boys both knew that she meant business.

**FAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIRFAIR**

They had been at the fair for about half an hour and they were all actually having a good time. All of the sudden every one there split apart making a path through the center. About 5 minutes later a girl covered in cuts and bruises started walking through, with a guitar in her hands.

W_ell she seemed all right by dawn's early light. Though she looked a little worried and weak. She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again, But daddy left the proof on her cheek, and I was only eight years old that summer. And I always seemed to be in the way So I took myself down to the fair in town, On Independence Day. Well word gets a round in a small, small town, They said he was a dangerous man. Mama was proud and she stood her ground, But she knew she was on the losin' end. Some folks whispered and some folks talked, But everybody looked the other way And. when time ran out there was no one about On Independence Day. Let Freedom ring, let the white dove sing Let the whole world know that today is a Day of reckoning Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong, Roll the stone away, Let the guilty pay, It's Independence Day. Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July, By the time that the firemen come. They just put out the flames and took down some names, And send me to the county home. Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong, But maybe it's the only way. Talk about your revolution It's Independence Day. Let Freedom ring, let the wight dove sing Let the whole world know that today is a Day of reckoning Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong Roll the stone away, Let the guilty pay, It's Independence Day Roll the stone away It's Independence Day. _**(Independence day by Martina McBride) **She sang, walking slowly through the crowd. Even though everybody applauded her, she never quit walking, she walked until she was out of eyesight. And then, and only then, did most of the women (Minus Mr.s Gray) break down and cry.

"Who was that?" Shane asked, tapping some man on the shoulder. "That was Rachel Whitacker. She's been abused by her father since she was only 8 years old. Nobody could prove it though, so every year at the Independence Day fair, she comes through and sings a single song, and then she's not seen again until the next fair. This made Mr.s Gray started lightly crying as well, and the boys just stared at where the girl was standing only moments ago.

This made the boys think about their life. And they started to write a song for the girl, that they would sing at the next Independence day fair.

**MUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSICMUSIC**

_The next year._

The boys went to the Independence day fair again. They waited for hours, but she never showed. Right before it was time to go, a man got up on stage and said the words that made everyone, even the men cry. "What most of you don't know is that, Rachel Whitacker died 2 weeks ago. Her father was finally put in jail, but it was to late. The doctors told me that as she was in the hospital, she worked on a song and refused to leave the world until it was finished. And the last thing she did before she died was ask if someone would sing this song in her place at the Independence Day fair. I don't think anyone can top her, but it was her req-quest," He broke down at the last part, as a girl walked on the stage with tears streaming down her face.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed, Nobody knows what she's holdin' back. Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday, She hides the bruises with linen and lace. The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, Its hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm, Sometimes she wishes she was never born. Through the wind and the rain, She stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, And she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel. Somebody cries in the middle of the night, The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, When morning comes it'll be too late. Through the wind and the rain, She stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, And she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel. A statue stands in a shaded place, An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock, A broken heart that the world forgot. Through the wind and the rain, She stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, And she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel..._** (Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)**

The girl sang, she wasn't near as good as Rachel but she tried, and that's what matters.

"Before you leave, me and my brothers have something we wanted to sing for Rachel." Nate said, walking towards the stage. "I don't think you understand, Rachel's not here anymore." A man said, in an angered tone. "I don't believe she's really gone, I believe she's in every-ones heart. And will be for eternity." Nate said, motioning for his brothers to join him. "This ones for you Rachel." Shane said, looking up towards heaven.

_Got the news today, but they said i had to stay a little bit longer and I'll be fine. When i thought it'd all been done, when i thought it'd all been said, a little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you got till it's gone and you don't know what it's like to feel so low and every-time you smile or laugh you glow. You don't even know,know,know. You don't even know. All this time goes by still no reason why a little bit longer and I'll be fine. Waiting on a cure but none of them are sure. A little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you got till it's gone and you don't know what it's like to feel so low. And every-time you smile or laugh you glow. You don't even know,know,know You don't even know,know,know You don't even know,know,no (Guitar solo by Jason) And you don't what you got till it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low,yeah! And every-time you smile you laugh you glow, you don't even know! So I'll wait till kingdom come, all the highs and lows are gone. A little bit longer and I'll be fine. I'll be...fine. _**(Jonas Brothers- A Little Bit Longer)**

When the boys finished they had tears running down their faces. But in the center of the crowd, they saw Rachel standing there, smiling. She had no cuts or bruises anywhere. She then turned and walked towards a beam of light emitting from the clouds and disappeared.

_And the rest is history._

**THE END.**

* * *

Well here it is.

Review and tell me what you

think.


End file.
